Angels and Demons
In the universe of the O-Parts Hunter, nuclei exist containing Angels and Demons are said to hold with amazing powers. According to the legend, all of them must be inserted into their respective Kabbalah (along with the Legendary O-part) to unleash the power capable of world domination. Angels The Stea Republic's secret project is the Kabbalah at the North Pole, where the nuclei of Angels are gathered. As of the most recent chapter all but four Angels have yet to be inserted into the Kabbalah: Metatron, Zadkiel, Samael, and Sandalphon, all but Samael being part of the Ophan crew: Cross, Zero, and Ruby, and the other one of the top 4 of Zenom. The recipe nucleus for Samael, taken by Jio Freed, is stolen back by Jack, and it, along with all the remaining angels (and demons) are sucked into the Kabbalahs. Metatron : :Named After: Metatron :First Appearance: ::::::Chapter 51 (half transformation) ::::::Chapter 60 (full transformation) :Number: 1 :Virtue: Crown :Character: Cross :Status: sealed :Description: ::Thirteen years prior to the start of the story, the Stea Republic recovered the strongest Angel, Metatron in the form of a two year-old child, later known as Cross.Volume 6, Satan Gaiden: Justice Using Sandalphon as the template for the S-rank O-Part Solomon's Key, Stea hoped to quickly develop the Angel's powers, even using a false family as a means to promote transformation. However, Satan destroyed the clone to prevent his greatest rival, Metatron, from developing his potential. At the conclusion of the Rock Bird City tournament, Cross was reunited with Sandalphon (Ruby) and the Solomon's Key. After the 4 year time skip and freed from thoughts of revenge and hatred, Metatron's powers increase exponentially. In a confrontation with another angel, Michael, the Angel demonstrated the ability to fully transform and unleash the "365,000 Burning Eyes" beams of light to decimate his target. Raziel :Named After: Raziel :First Appearance: Chapter 28 :Number: 2 :Virtue: Wisdom :Character: none :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Raziel was found in a Shama tribe's village in the inde region, it was thought to be a holy item and even approaching it was forbidden for generations. Knowledge related to its existence was secretly recorded in the dark history.O-Parts Hunter, Chapter 28, Page 13 Raziel resembles a small living creature and may be designed after a Trilobite. Zaphkiel : :Named After: Jophiel :First Appearance: Chapter 60 :Number: 3 :Virtue: Intellect :Character: :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Stea Republic has collected this angel at some point during the 4 year time-skip.O-Parts Hunter, Chapter 60, Page 24 Zadkiel : :Named After: Zadkiel :First Appearance: Chapter 71(half-transformation) :Number: 4 :Virtue: 'Benevelonce :'Character: Zero :Status: sealed :Description: ::During the fight between Zero, Jio and Jin versus Rock and Astaroth it was revealed Zero has the nucleus of Zadkiel inside of him. Zadkiel can generate sacrificial clones to escape otherwise fatal attacks. The pain, however, is transferred from the clone to the original after the clone is killed .O-Parts Hunter, Chapter 71, Page 29. Samael : :Named After: Samael :First Appearance: :Chapter 71(half transformation) :Chapter 71(full transformation) :Number: 5 :Virtue: Might :Character: Rock :Status: sealed :Description: ::This angel was found by Rock of Zenom, while a foot soldier in a Stea Republic raid. Embedded in his right eye, Samael is seemingly able to pull the demons from out of the reverse Kabbalah and to fight for him. It and appears to grant him the ability to detect Kabbalah and Reverse Kabbalah nuclei. ::During his fight with Jio, Jin and Zero, Samael has demonstrated the ability to control the "Twelve Watchers", twelve triangular prisms telepathically controlled and rearranged to form attacking beams. Like many other Angels and Demons, Samael is able to regenerate its body. Its true power is telepathy, which enables the Angel to predict movements and read minds. Ultimately, Jio is able to pluck the nucleus from Rock's eye. Michael : :Named After: Michael :First Appearance: :Chapter 30 (clone) :Chapter 56 (half transformation) :Chapter 59 (full transformation) :Number: 6 :Virtue: Beauty :Character: Mysterious Youth :Status: Destroyed(clone) Sealed(original) :Description: :: A clone of the angel Michael was created and sent to Rock Bird City by the Stea Republic to recover an Angel nucleus or destroy a Demon one. The clone was able to shoot needles made from his hair and use angelic wings to fly/shield but destroyed during a confrontation with Zenom's Kujaku. After the four-year time skip, the original was sent to defend Stea's base from Jio and Cross while trying to retrieve Ruby. Michael demonstrated the ability to use the "Judgement Shisou", trapping two individuals on opposite sides of a scale that measures the beauty of the soul. Failure to reach equilibrium, resulted in disintegration. After full release, the spherical angel is able to disintegrate components into their nature elements (Concrete reverts into water, granite, minerals, clay, metals, and sand). The body of Michael is destroyed by Metatron (Cross), and the nucleus is later returned to the Kabbalah via unstated means. Haniel : :Named After: Haniel :First Appearance: :Chapter 29(silhouette) :Chapter 30 (full body) :Number: 7 :Virtue: 'Victory :'Character: :Status: Sealed :Description: :: It is rumored that the first army sent to capture this angel was completely wiped out and it broke out of its containment chamber before being subdued by Mishima. later he is seen stealing a copy of the Kabbalah.Nothing else is known about Haniel or his copy of the kabbalah. Raphael : :Named After: Raphael :First Appearance: Chapter 60 :Number: 8 :Virtue: Glory :Character: :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Stea Republic has collected this angel at some point during the 4 year time-skip. Gabriel : :Named After: Gabriel :First Appearance: Chapter 60 :Number: 9 :Virtue: Foundation :Character: :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Stea Republic has collected this angel at some point during the 4 year time-skip. Sandalphon : :Named After: Sandalphon :First Appearance: Chapter 62(half transformation) :Number: 10 :Virtue: Kingdom :Character: Ruby, Lilly(clone) :Status: Ruby: sealed Lilly: destroyed :Description: ::Along with Metatron, Sandalphon was recovered by the Stea Republic 13 years prior to the start of the story. Like Michael, a clone was created in the form of Lilly, Cross's sister, as Solomon's Key intended to activate his latent powers. Jio, possessed by Satan, destroyed the clone. During the 4 year time skip, Ruby is discovered to be the host of the Angel. So far, Sandalphon's powers include the ability to change an object's size and shape, along with enhanced physical strength. Demons Zenom's goal consists of capturing all the Demon nuclei and embedding them within the Reverse Kabbalah, found at the South Pole. Lucifer (Satan) : :Named After: Lucifer (Satan) :First Appearance: Chapter 01 :Number: 1i :Virtue: Atheism :Character: Jio :Status: sealed :Description: ::Lucifer was one of 72 scientists in an organization known as Solomon which sought to understand the greater secrets of the universe by following the breakdown of all the energy of existence. So they created the kabalah in order to control the energy but when Lucifer tried to take the power of the 1i kabalah his body was destroyed and his consciousness was sealed within the kabalah's "Freedom" program which took the form of a young human named Jio Freed. Early on in the series he gave Jio some of his power in the form of The Mark of the Beast which is found on his left hand. The only problem with this is that every time Jio used this O-Part, the energy that he absorbed helps fuel Satan's presence in the physical world thus allowing him to eventually take over Jio's body.O-Parts Hunter, Chapter 22, Page 12 . Unlike the other angels and demons revealed so far Satan is the only one to possess multiple forms; and his various forms include demonic features similar to the demons and angelic features similar to the angels; as sometimes he appears with angelic wings and sometimes he appears as a demon. Satan has shown use of various undefined powers throughout the series. He once used some form of telepathy to invade Ikaros' mind and frighten him via presenting an image of one of his demonic forms enveloping him. He has occasionally used telekinesis and once used it to break Cross's wrist to prevent him from using his rings. In a loud roar he is able to produce a large shock wave. He once used a powerful beam attack from his mouth to defeat Mekisis. He is able to elongate his arms and tentacles on his back to seemingly limitless lengths. And finally he is able to regenerate otherwise fatal wounds; though his regenerative abilities seem to be limited to how much energy he has absorbed from his left hand. Beelzebub : :Named After: Beelzebub :First Appearance: :Chapter 33 :Chapter 48(half transformation) :Chapter 49(full transformation) :Number: 2i :Virtue: Ignorance :Character: Ikaros :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Beelzebub used the alias Ikaros, the ruler and creator of Rock Bird City. This demon has demonstrated the power to release worms from any part of his body, whether to regenerate lost parts (excluding the head) or to destroy targets via digestion. He can also generate bubbles that control the movement of whomever is encased. Rock Bird City was in fact built around Beelzebub's gigantic body, which is called to join the smaller avatar seen thus far for its final released state. This form can create massive orbs of energy. After the majority of his body is destroyed by Jio, with the help of friends, he was captured by the Zenom Organization and inserted into the reverse Kaballah. Lucifuge : :Named After: Lucifuge Rofocale :First Appearance: :Chapter 37(just hands) :Chapter 38(full body) :Number: 3i :Virtue: Disinclination :Character: Yuria :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Yuria obtained the nucleus containing Lucifuge while she was playing in some ruins, accidentally binding it to her left arm. It has the ability to cloak itself from another dimension, effectively masking its presence. Also, whatever is consumed is sent to the other dimension. Astaroth : :Named After: Astaroth :First Appearance: Chapter 70 :Number: 4i :Virtue: Oblivion :Character: :Status: Sealed(released to fight) :Description: ::This demon was released by Rock to 'defend' Zenom's base and engaged Jio and Jin in combat. Aside from its sharp horn, it has the ability to turn (for a small period of time) an object of nature into something else (earth to rubber or water to fire and body swapping). It also has the ability to regenerate its wounds. While fighting with Zero and Jin, its nucleus is subdued by Zero. Asmodeus : :Named After: Asmodai :First Appearance: Chapter 26 :Number: 5i :Virtue: Cruelty :Character: Jack Crescent :Status: Sealed :Description: ::This demon was described by Baku when discussing the nature of the Reverse Kaballah with ShuriO-Parts Hunter, Chapter 26, Page 15. It was described as a three-headed monster that could see the future and burn whatever it choose, it also said that humans were nothing more than mere insects to it. Recently it has been revealed that Asmodeus resides in Jack Crescent (along with Belphegor) and holds the power of darkness. This makes Asmodeus very dangerous since the data of darkness has not spread over the world, and as such, no techniques to counter the darkness exist (save Satan's power.) However, it appears that Jack needs to use Belphegor's invention power in combination with Asmodeus to use the darkness as a weapon. Belphegor : :Named After: Belphegor :First Appearance: Chapter 73 :Number: 6i :Virtue: Ugliness :Character: Jack Crescent :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Belphegor resides in the body of Jack Crescent, along with Asmodeus. The demon is shown to have the power of invention and able to create multiple O-parts used by Zenom operatives, along with fake nuclei found by Jin. Jack states that using only Belphegor's power to create O-parts is very difficult and puts a large strain on his body, and it appears he has to use part of Asmodeus' power to create effectively. Using Belphegor, he was also able to turn Asmoedeus' darkness power into an attack, countered by Jio. It was revealed that Belphergor resided in his left eye since Jack left Ruby. Baal : :Named After: Baal :First Appearance: Chapter 62 :Number: 7i :Virtue: Lust :Character: :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Baal appeared while being captured by the Four GuardiansO-Parts Hunter, Chapter 62, Page 40. It has the power to manifest naked illusions of the opposite sex, these illusions appear as with the stereo typical qualities people desire in the opposite sex. Its nucleus was removed by Kujaku. Adramelech : :Named After: Adramelech :First Appearance: Chapter 68(half transformation) :Number: 8i :Virtue: Avarice :Character: Kujaku :Status: Sealed :Description: ::Kujaku found the nucleus containing this demon inside the headstone of his mother's grave and embedded it in his right arm, gaining the power needed to defeat his brother Kirin for his father's approval. Besides the ability to attack with tendrils, it has the power of deconstruction at the molecular level, saving it from most physical attacks. The nucleus is recovered by Slim Joker of Zenom. Lilith : :Named After: Lilith :First Appearance: Chapter 64 :Number: 9i :Virtue: Chaos :Character: Ponzu :Status: Sealed :Description: ::After the time-skip it was revealed that Ponzu the hacker has received the nucleus of Lilith of Instability, out of her love for Cross (and possible hatred for Ruby). Her full form is a semi serpent woman with holes in the skin, face covered by a helmet with holes two large black wings with two eyeballs and the size of her breasts are not reduced after the transformation.O-Parts Hunter, Chapter 70, Page 38 Liliths main ability was hypnosis, allowing her to control anyone (including angels), for instance she attempted to use this power to seduce Cross but in the end failed. Lilith can also cause cellular instabilization via darts, which can kill anyone without regenerative ability. The nucleus of Lilith was removed from Ponzu by Cross and inserted into the reverse Kabbalah. Naamah : :Named After: Naamah :First Appearance: Chapter 64 :Number: 10i :Virtue: Materialism :Character: Whale-like creature :Status: Sealed :Description: ::The gigantic Naamah serves as the location of Zenom's headquarters, as well as sunken ruins of many ancient civilizations and cultures. Was absorbed by Shin before its powers (if any) could be revealed. References es:Anexo:Angeles y Demonios de 666 Satan Category:Fantasy anime and manga characters